


Yaddle Fic

by RheaRat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRat/pseuds/RheaRat
Summary: Yes?
Kudos: 2





	Yaddle Fic

“Kings and God’s have bowed to me, what makes you think you can refuse me for so long?” Kylo’s teeth gritted, his anger slowly growing.

In front of him stood her. The one who always fought him. The only person to match his stubbornness. The one person who knew him better than he knew himself.

Yaddle.

“Bow to you, I will not. Fight you, I will.” She leaped forward, the floor suddenly gone beneath her feet as she lunged towards Kylo Ren.

He dodged her, quickly wielding his saber. Using the force he took yaddle by the throat and pulled her towards him. As she was inches from his face, the air slowly leaving her lungs as she gasped for air, he took his saber, it’s fickle and unpredictable flames sparking between them as he placed the blade under her chin.

“ I should just kill you, right now.” His dark eyes were filled with fury, his gaze never leaving hers.

“Do it...if you must...” her voice cracked as she struggled to breathe. Her body growing weaker in his grip.

What is this...feeling? Kylo felt a warmth growing inside him. 

Is it the life leaving her eyes? Is it the feeling of having complete control over her living or dying? His nostrils flared as she struggled, weaker with every baited breath.

...no.

He let her go. Her body falling to the floor like a sack of flour. He unsheathed his saber and dropped to his knees. Crawling over her body he took her face in his hands.

“ Do you know why I let you go..?” He asked softly.

“K-know...I do not... grateful... I am...” her tired eyes looked up at him, almost thanking him for keeping her alive.

He stared at her in silence, the warmth overtaking his body. His hand caressed her face as he broke their silence with a rough kiss.

His tongue began exploring her mouth. It tasted of wild frogs and tree branches, but something about that aroused him even more. Yaddle had waited for this moment for as long as she could remember. A she moaned against his lips as his mouth overtook her.

yaddle whispered into kylo's mind using the force, "i will force choke you seed of solo"

kylo winked into her yoda-like face (no this isnt spacist) "but it will be me instead who does the force chocking"

he raised his wide sweater concealed arm and emulated the choking, it made her choke  
"cough cough" she said with her force mind

kylo heard the coughing and felt bad because he has a heart of gold  
he lowered his non beefy arm and let her gasp for air  
"in the drawer the whips are" yaddle said with a purr

kylo force bound her to the bed and took off his shirt, his wide pectoral muscles glistened in the tattooine sun  
"like what i see, i do." said the green alien creature

kyle then proceeded to grab the whips  
"what the heck is this" he said confused by the technology

"jedi ancient tech it is, press the button you must"

kylo pressed the button and swhoosh came out the dull laser whip ends  
"before we go on, enlarge you i must" 

yaddle reached her hand out towards kilo's pants and force enhanced his phallus

kylo had never felt so darth as he did in this moment

but as fate would have it he got a spacebook message on his phone

"yello" he said back to rey from star wars tfa

"where are you sweetie" rey from star wars tfa responded

kylo chucked his phone out the naboo mansion window

"sorry yaddle but rey wanted me to skedaddle, but know i'm here for only you babe"

"oh kylo" she said and smiled :)

yaddle force took off her clothes revealing her victoria's secret lingerie

even if kylo didnt have his penis force dickpumped it would've been at the same size

their love had been brewing like a witches cauldron for over 5 days, finally the fuck  
awakens

The air was thick with sexual midochlorians, but before another word could be spoken, the door burst down. Standing in the threshold was none other than Hux.

“Sleeping with a Jedi, Ren? Why am I not surprised?” Hux sneered, lips curling. 

“This... this isn’t what it looks like, I can explain-“ Kylo Ren frantically tried to fasten his pants.

“There is nothing to be explained. Your lack of loyalty disgusts me. Snoke shall hear of your exploits immediately.” Hux turned, only to feel the Force stop him in his tracks.

“Wait!” Kylo shouted. “I’ll prove it to you. I’ll prove where my loyalties lie.”

Yaddle stared. “Love me, you does not? Waiting for this moment forever have we not? Let him ruin this you do not!”

Kylo’s eyes watered, a single tear running down his flushed face. He force-turned Hux to watch as he drew his lightsaber. It flashed red to life, and Hux’s eyes widened. 

“Eliminate him you will? Proceed to lovemaking we will?” Yaddle asked hopefully. Kylo said nothing, lip quivering. 

He unfastened his pants again. Both Yaddle and Hux looked on in confusion. 

“This is the only way. The only way I can ensure I do not get distracted. The only way I can prove that my duties to supreme leader Snoke come above all.”

Yaddle shook her head “Saying what are you?”

Kylo removed his force-throbbing member from his pants. “I know what I have to do. I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”

He readied the lightsaber. He closed his eyes, thinking of Snoke. He had to be strong. 

With a swift movement Kylo brought the lightsaber down, severing his penis entirely. 

“NO!” Yaddle screamed, her hand reached out. But it was too late, and she knew it. The force erupted from her fingertips, explosively pushing back both Kylo and Hux. She wailed in mourning. She would never feel Kylo Ren’s average cock within her. Kylo Ren would never fuck.

Yaddle stares at Kylos member on the floor, her face overcome with grief and agony. As Kylo falls to his knees in pain, he cries between gritted teeth. “I still feel it. The pull...the pull to the light...” He drops his head into his hands and screams. The base of where his cock once proudly stood cauterized from his blade. 

Hux dusted himself off as he arose from the floor. “I want nothing more to do with any of this. I want to exclude myself from this narrative.” As he turned on his heel to walk out the door, he heard shuffling behind him. Quickly turning around he saw Yaddle, on all fours, scuttling on the ground towards Kylo’s cock. 

Tears began to flood her eyes and she picked it up in her hands. 

“Breathe, I must.” She told herself this as she took his penis and placed it onto his base, much like one would place a LEGO or a puzzle piece. 

Kylo could feel energy radiating to his groin as Yaddle calmly breathed. Suddenly, Kylo felt a twinge. 

His cock! 

It was back!

And still hard! 

“Tch.” Hux snarled. “This is a bunch of malarkey.” As he turned again to leave, he felt the force thrown him backward and into kylos arms. 

“We’re going to spitroast this green gremlin. And you’re going to like it. “

Hux gulped. His very quick erection proved Ren’s point.

Hux accepted his grim green fate and firmly planted his member on the tail end of the yodette  
"You can do this Hux, you got this you feel great yeah yeah yeah!" He tried to convince himself.

Yaddle accepted this position, "Blowjob I must"  
Her force saliva would ensure the reconstruction of Kylo's Kock, if Hux had dared to reverse this he would've ended up where he is anyways.

A foul stench filled the area, but Kylo had gotten his second wind, he was ready.  
Snoke had warned the two of this day. "The sith's threesome eventually will be, at the clap of the greens cheeks will the promised day cum."  
Kylo despite awaiting this day, still felt awkward, nervous. He had never fucked before and looking down at the rabid animal like sucking of the Cock, he had no idea what to do with his hands.

He looked over at Hux, making heavy eye contact in the hopes Hux will let him know what to do.  
From Hux's pov this was interpreted as something else entirely, but perhaps deep down they both had the same idea.

10 minutes had passed. The only noises that were made were the balls clapping against Yaddle's wrinkled skin.  
Kylo was nearly out of stamina, the most he's done before is upper body exercises, the titty area specifically.

He finally knew what to do with his hands, he formed them into a T, for times. He was tapping out.  
Hux sighed and looked down at the bright green juice covering his member, and noticed a growth, a disease around Yaddle's privates.

This would've done him for good if Kylo wasn't here, but since he had to obey his leader he was forced to stay.  
"Guys I just think I need something for this, one second." Kylo said.

45 seconds had passed, Yaddle had said not a word to Hux, and he would'nt have dared say something back.  
Kylo comes in and something's changed. "That's better." He said through the muffled modulator of his helmet.

The rest went by surprisingly a lot better. Yaddle's Marge Simpson like moans filled the endor shack's interior,

Hux had completed his arc early and was merely watching from afar, switching to looking at his phone every few minutes.  
Kylo managed to sputter out "I'm I'm gonna Alderaan"

Yaddle understood and quickly took her muppety mouth off his mangled penis.  
"GET THE BOx GET THE BOX GET THE BOX" she screeched while running under her bed to pull out a large cardboard box.

The stench was finally found. It was not Yaddle after all.  
"Finish the collection, I must." she croaked out while charading Kylo to finish in said box.

The deed was done. Kylo had finally fucked. The trio laid nude on the bed, sharing a cigarette.  
"I guess I'm only Solo in name huh?"

EPILOGUE  
Several weeks had passed since then. Hux had received a ping on MySpace. "Pregnant I am." said the message.  
It was from Yaddle.

I'm Solo from Star Wars Kinect plays.


End file.
